Such a fluid dispensing nozzle is known in the form of a nozzle for filling with fuel. In the known nozzle the venturi is placed high in the spout close to the connection between the spout and the body of the nozzle. The end valve is situated close to the output end of the spout. The known nozzle has the drawback that due to air being drawn in by the venturi a mixture of air and fuel is present in the spout. This results in the following problems. Firstly, the volume of the fluid present between the end valve and the main valve, which is situated in the body of the nozzle, is not guaranteed, which is contrary to the requirements imposed by the weights and measures inspection. Furthermore, the air can expand under the influence of particular ambient conditions in the spout, whereby pressure is exerted on different components of the nozzle, which can result in leakage of for instance valves or seals.